Senseless
by Childish Sadism
Summary: It was an unexpected encounter that gave him what he was looking for. He stepped into an unknown world and now, there is no way out. How far would he go to save the one he loves? USUK.


Oh my god guys, I have the best cookies and cream ice-cream, ever. I cannot tell you how delicious it is but I just can't stop eating it.

Warnings: smut, violence, gore, horrible grammar (like always) and all the mistakes you are probably so tired of that you want to punch me on the face. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Alfred questioned his hobby sometimes. He was an aspiring journalist and a news reporter but there was nothing to write about in a small town like his. The seventeen year old would try to search for new stories for their local newspaper and his high school news paper but he could hardly find anything that was worth mentioning and sometimes people would even ignore his articles because of how uninteresting they were. <em>

_He was ambitious, there was no doubt about it, and wanted to be the best journalist ever that came out from their small town. He wanted to be well known and to be famous but he could hardly call himself a journalist when most of his stories had no appeal at all. One of his teachers mentioned once that he needed to narrate the news not just tell the news to people or else they would become bored and uninterested on his work._

_Alfred tried to understand his teacher and he also tried to practice writing as often as he possibly could but his writing was as lacking as it had been since the beginning with the exception of his expanded vocabulary. He knew perfect grammar and also perfect spelling but that had nothing to do with giving a story a voice. It was something deeper he still couldn't figured out._

_Finding something to find a voice for his stories gave Alfred the motivation to keep looking for fresh news and for something inspiring for him. It also caused him to be somewhat avoidable. The teen was known for being somewhat of a paparazzi sometimes. It was something unnerving for the people in his town because everyone knew everything about everyone and yet Alfred found new secrets people tried to keep hidden. He would comment and talk about them in private with them but he still knew far too much for the town people to be comfortable with him. It was scandalous how Alfred could shove his nose in anyone's business with no regrets but people still forgave him because he was not a bad boy, he was just too passionate about what he enjoyed._

_Maybe a little too much._

_When Alfred found out that someone new was in town, his first reaction was curiosity. It was rare when someone new moved into their small town when the city was only a couple of hours away and even though the city was so close the town still felt very isolated because of the forest surrounding it, sometimes it felt more like a single neighborhood to Alfred and that was extremely boring. So someone new was great news for Alfred, if not the best ones he had heard of in a long time._

_The new 'neighbor' ended up moving into one of the houses near the edge of the trees. It was a small house that Alfred could still remember from his childhood. It used to belong to Gilbert's grandparents but they decided to move back to Germany after Gilbert's grandmother got sick. But the house was kept well by Gilbert's parents. It had been for sale for a long time but it was never bought because of how paranoid people could be when living near the edge of a forest, after all you never know what skitters in the darkness. _

_Alfred was even more intrigued with this new person when he happened to be absent for the neighborhood meetings. Usually people in his town would take being part of the community as something very important and if you refused to joined in their activities then that meant you didn't care for your town and there for you were a selfish bastard. _

_The new guy was also not accepting any gifts and he would never open the door when people would knock on it. It was like no one was even living there. The only reason why people knew there was someone living in that house was because of the moving truck that happened to drop out some stuff two nights ago before a brand new car was parked outside of the garage. But no one would ever answer the door. Alfred figured that maybe somebody bought the house as a vacation home and had some stuff moved into the house and a spare car drove over. Of course it seemed like a lot of effort for just a vacation home but maybe this guy was loaded and could spend the money without a problem. _

_Alfred thought that his theory was very reasonable but at the same time he was very disappointed, his hope for something new slipped away in a matter of days and now he was back to the same routine. The same boring town and the same boring people. _

_But maybe he was wrong and that small hope kept spreading through his chest because every day he would walk down the street, he would glance at the old house and notice that things inside had been moved and sometimes the curtains were not closed._

_Alfred had made up his mind, he was going to go check if the house was being used or not. After all this was his chance to write something new about someone new in town and who knew, maybe this person was more interesting than anyone else Alfred had ever met in his life._

_He got the camera that his parents had given him as a Christmas present and let the strap hang around his neck. In his backpack he had a tape recorder and extra tapes just in case , really, he was acting like if he was chasing the story of his life when chances were that the house was completely empty. After promising his mom not to spread rumors about people anymore Alfred was allowed to stay out late chasing his 'new story' but for goodness sake! He was seventeen he shouldn't have to ask his mom to be out until late. _

_The teen zipped up his bomber jacket once he was in front of the old house. The night was a bit chilly but nothing he couldn't handle. It was the beginning of October and so the nights were starting to get cold. He stepped on the old stairs and then stood on the porch awkwardly before knocking on the door. He didn't expect anyone to answer and just like he thought no one did. Of course that was not going to be enough for Alfred._

_Alfred narrowed his eyes and knocked twice again before giving up that approach and peeking through one of the windows. The kitchen looked empty and like it hadn't been used at all, yet he could see new dishes and kitchen appliances. Dust hadn't even formed on the surface so that meant someone was maintaining the house. With a determined look the teen jumped over the porch and walked around the house. He knocked on the back door a few times and when nobody opened it he rolled his eyes and glanced at one of the windows. The old dry paint was clinging to the frame but Alfred was sure that with a bit of force he would be able to open it. _

_He moved towards the back window and grabbed the bottom of the frame before pulling on it. The wood whined in return and the windows shook but it was slowly moving. Once he was able to slip in one of his arms he used the window frame for support to push the window upwards until it was fully open. It was then that Alfred noticed that the window had been tried to be nailed shut but the frame was so old that the nails just couldn't cling to the wood properly to keep it in place. He was very careful when sneaking inside the house. Alfred didn't want to cut himself with the nails on the window frame and also didn't want to make any loud noises in case someone was indeed living in the house which by then would be nothing but bad luck since he could get in big troubles but he already had a lie figured out._

_Alfred let his eyes roam around the house, taking every single detail. It was the same old house from before but now it just felt different, very different. The air inside the house was heavy and Alfred couldn't shake the feeling that being inside was not very smart. It was odd how a house could feel completely different now that someone else was living in it but Alfred knew that this was just not a normal odd feeling. There was something waiting for him and he wasn't sure if to be excited or scared because he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. _

_He swallowed heavily and stepped out of the living room to walk through the kitchen. The teen was now holding his camera, ready to take a picture in case anything moved. His palms were sweaty against the plastic and once in a while he would let go of the camera to rub off the sweat on his jeans. The kitchen looked very different once Alfred was inside, the kitchen appliances were actually not new in fact they looked vintage and old, like an item a collector would own and Alfred wondered if they even worked. _

_The new plates and cups were just as odd looking. Alfred had seen his mom's china set and also his grandmother's but it was nothing in comparison with the one he was looking at right now. Alfred knew nothing about china sets to be honest but even he could tell that there was something special about this one. The details were unbelievable and he was sure his mom would love to have it without a doubt. Every single flower painted on the delicate porcelain was showing every single detail of a careful brush stroke. _

_Alfred shook his head and frowned to himself. He was not here to look at stupid kitchen utensils! He was here to find some news! With a roll of his eyes he turned his attention away from the kitchen to step into the formal dining area. The teen noticed how it was also furnished with very antique looking furniture but tried his best not to pay attention to it anymore. _

_The bedroom door was open and after taking a quick glance inside Alfred was able to see that no one was sleeping on the bed. He stepped into the room and turned on the light. Well, this was disappointing, maybe there was truly no one living here. But he could see some suitcases and a closet that was filled with very expensive looking clothes. _

_Alfred quickly stepped out of the bedroom to check the small bathroom next to it and frowned in confusion when he saw a hair brush, tooth brush and everything anyone living in their own home would need, yet the house was as silent as a graveyard. _

_The teen tapped his foot against the floor and crossed his arms over his chest, he was starting to get frustrated with the whole thing but at least he was able to confirm that someone was indeed living in the house and they were for sure rich. With that in mind he grabbed his camera and with a grin he started to take pictures of the inside of the house. He took a picture of everything he found interesting, from the big cuckoo clock that was hanging on the wall to the small porcelain figurines that were on the living room coffee table. _

_It wasn't until he took a picture of an antique mirror that he noticed that he had missed a room. A big room for that matter, the basement. Maybe this guy had even more neat stuff down there. The teen smiled and turned around before opening the door for the basement. He twitched at the noises the stairs made but ignored it. Hopefully they wouldn't break on him! Alfred flipped on the light switch and hissed softly at the blinding light that came from different places in the basement. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness he stared at what was in front of him._

_The basement looked like something out of a hospital. Alfred could spot two big fridges with different types of bottles inside of them and each one of them was neatly labeled. There was some kind of medical bed near the fridges and a big stainless steel table next to it. Everything was clean and smelled fresh, the bright lights were giving the room even a glowing green color that Alfred couldn't quite understand._

_Maybe this guy was a doctor. He frowned, not liking that explanation at all, and instead he kept looking through the basement, taking pictures of everything he thought was important or interesting. It was then that Alfred's foot bumped with something, something that the medical bed had been hiding behind it. It was a coffin._

_The rich dark wood looked completely out of place in the room. Where everything was clean and neat Alfred had found an old coffin with odd engravings on the surface and rough metal handles that looked so old Alfred was sure they were not done by a machine or a modern metal worker. _

_The teen stared for a couple of minutes thinking that maybe his mind was playing a trick on him. He still couldn't understand why a coffin would be in the basement of a house like this in his small town. It was odd but not in the way Alfred liked. He had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. Still, he felt his hands moving and reaching for the lid of the coffin, his curiosity dominating his senses again. He pulled on the lid and let it gently drop onto the floor before staring at what was inside...or who was inside. _

_Alfred stared at the pale body that looked deep asleep inside the coffin. The man's skin looked as soft and unnaturally pale as the porcelain dolls upstairs, the pale strands of blond hair seem to be trying to accentuate every single inch of his face. The lips were just a shade darker than his skin tone and the eyebrows were darker than his hair, they almost looked out of place but not quite. But this person was not a man, no it was just a guy around the same age as Alfred! Maybe younger or older, he wasn't fully sure._

_The teen swallowed heavily, not knowing what to do now. Was this guy even alive? Was he even breathing? What if he was dead? A shiver ran down Alfred's back and he quickly glanced away. He was sweating again, he could feel his T-shirt clinging to his back and his sides. Maybe he should call the police, that sounded like the best idea at the moment. Get out and call the police, get out and call the police. Alfred found himself repeating those words in his head but even though he wished to do it, his hands were slowly picking up the camera again and before he knew it. He was taking pictures of the body inside the coffin._

_This just couldn't be normal. _

* * *

><p>Alfred stared at the blinking light on his computer screen. He was at a loss of what to type anymore. Maybe he could add more details about what happened next but he just couldn't bring myself to type anymore. He was tired and frustrated and now dealing with a writer's block. The sunny blond huffed quietly and moved his mouse to click on the print icon.<p>

The printer quickly began to make noises and printing out his pages and once it was done the teen spun around on his chair to stare at the person that was using his bed as a very comfortable reading spot. Arthur was reading another one of his comics but like always, he was showing not much interest at all. He would lazily flip over the pages, letting his emerald eyes stare at the pictures for a couple of minutes before actually reading the text.

This, was the person that Alfred had found in that basement and it had been a year since that happened. Arthur was a vampire, the only one Alfred had ever seen in his life and the only one he was probably going to ever meet in his life.

The vampire oddly enough did not kill him when he found out his secret, instead he had chuckled and then laughed. 'Who would believe that you found a vampire? No one, and the chances of someone like you killing me are slim to none.' That's what Arthur said and ever since then Alfred had found himself visiting the vampire or having the vampire over at crazy hours of the night.

'I just like having people around, it's not like I actually want your company.' that had also been something Arthur said to him when Alfred questioned his odd visits and the amount of time he would spend with Alfred.

"I'm done for now." The sunny blond turned on his chair again and picked up the papers before moving the chair across the floor to reach his bed and toss the sheets of paper on Arthur's lap.

Arthur didn't turn his attention away from the comic, instead he frowned and tilted his head. "You know, superman is very selfish and egotistic. Why do you like him?" The sandy blond turned his attention towards Alfred and dropped the comic to pick up the pages Alfred had printed out.

"Because he is strong and protects people and always tries to do the right thing. Duh!" Alfred rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair, his eyes now staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah but in the end, he is still very selfish and egotistic. Two things that are very bad for people. He may protect the human race but what's the point if he does it to feel self-worthy and important instead of just doing it for the good he can bring." The vampire leaned back against the pillows behind him, his eyes scanning the papers and quickly reading them.

"That's not how he is. I mean, yeah he has problems dealing with people and stuff but in the end, I think he does what he does because he knows people need him and because it is the right thing to do." Alfred frowned, his lips rubbing together.

"I think he does it because he likes the attention." Arthur snickered, his eyes showing amusement as he kept reading what Alfred had written.

"I think your face wants attention." Alfred huffed, dropping the subject for now by giving the other a very lame insult.

"My face gets the attention it needs. Thank you very much." Arthur leaned his head against his shoulder, the smile on his face twitching a little bit bigger. "So, you are writing about how you broke into my home and found out about me? How interesting, now I have the evidence I need to turn you into the police."

Alfred frowned and spun his chair around, letting his feet drag across the floor as he did so. "Well, I thought it was something interesting to write about. I mean, is it not?"

"It is, your writing is getting a bit better but it still skips all over the place." Arthur raised his eyebrows with an amused smile on his lips. "I can hear the story though, instead of just reading it so that's good. You are making quick progress just like you wanted."

"But you still can't hear your voice, can you?"

There was a thick silence then. Arthur was finally looking at Alfred, he was staring at him with the same amusement in his eyes, even though his expression was completely blank. He sat up on the bed and then crawled on it until he was sitting on the corner of the bed, right in front of Alfred.

"No, I cannot. Why do you want that to happen so badly?"

Why? That was a good question, Alfred thought. He wasn't sure what made him decide this but ever since he met Arthur he had been obsessed with making the vampire's voice his narration voice. He wanted to hear Arthur when reading his articles and he wanted other people to hear Arthur as well. He wanted that thick accent and playful, tone of voice. That person that knew very well what he was talking about and showed his knowledge through his words.

He wanted that voice on paper and he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to accomplish it.

"Because, I want it. That's all." Alfred firmly nodded his head, his eyes filled with seriousness that was rare to see in the immature boy.

Arthur let the corner of his lips tug into a small smile and slowly he leaned closer to the sunny blond, his fangs poking out in between his lips. "I don't think you can get it Alfred, you may as well find a new voice for you." The vampire leaned in closer, his lips almost touching the others but not quite yet. His half lidded eyes were staring at Alfred's mouth, showing the desire and lust that he wished for.

Alfred was the one to lean in and kiss Arthur. He was always the one that would do it. He pulled the vampire closer by his shirt until his lips were roughly kissing him. The teen slipped his tongue in Arthur's mouth, rubbing against the thick fangs before brushing against the cold tongue inside. Alfred felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand up when Arthur let out a small content noise. He was purring and moving closer to him, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and closing his eyes against the kiss.

The teen loved this, he liked how cold the other felt but acted so warm and how he would cling to him when they would kiss. It was a need Arthur would show, a need for human contact or maybe any type of contact. Anything to make him forget how lonely he truly was at the moment because right now, all he had was Alfred and he had no intention to let anyone else find out about him. No one will.

Alfred had been the first one to get close to Arthur. After talking to him for two months it had been too much for him to resist and he had kissed him. At first Alfred thought that he was signing his life sentence and that Arthur would break his neck or maybe suck him dry but instead he was surprised when the vampire ended up kissing him back and moving closer to him. Arthur was not weak, it wasn't like Alfred could take advantage of him, so the other was willingly accepting his touches and letting him get close to him.

Alfred could only do what Arthur was willing to let him do and he was perfectly fine with that. The vampire was just irresistible and well, Alfred knew it was because of the fact that Arthur was a vampire and vampires could seduce and attract people without even trying. It was part of how they would survive, Arthur had explained everything to him. It was like a damned succubus had given them the power to control human desires.

But even if maybe this was an illusion that Arthur's powers were creating, Alfred did not care at the moment. He was just happy devouring the cold mouth his lips were touching and pulling the thin male closer to himself.

Alfred was also the one that would always break the kiss. He was quietly panting, staring at Arthur that was now licking his lips and smiling that small smile of his. His fangs were now longer, moving pass his bottom lip and lightly poking against his chin.

"You need to feed." Alfred said, pointing out the obvious. Whenever Arthur's fangs would grow like that involuntarily then it meant that he was hungry, then his eyes would turn such a pale green color that it looked like he had no irises at all.

Arthur sighed quietly and pulled away from Alfred. "I know, I'll see you tomorrow."

Alfred could have swore he saw him pouting but didn't comment on it. Instead he just chuckled and nodded as he watched the vampire leave through his window. Arthur would usually hunt for blood in the city and only when he was desperate enough would he drink from someone in town. He wouldn't kill his victims, instead he would drink blood from more than one in order to leave people healthy and walking. Alfred was still not sure why Arthur was so fixated in not claiming any victims, not that there was anything wrong with that since Alfred didn't think he could handle hanging around with someone that would murder people every night.

But, there was something else that Arthur was not telling him and he just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

><p>Alfred stretched his legs on his favorite chair in Arthur's house. He rubbed his tired eyes and stared back at the blinking screen on his laptop. Arthur was laying down on the couch next to him, watching a TV show but truly not paying attention to it.<p>

"So, why did you decide to move here?" Alfred asked casually, trying not to show his curiosity, instead he pretended to type something on his computer.

"You already asked me that twelve times." Arthur sighed quietly, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"I know but I'm hoping that by now you would want to answer." The sunny blond groaned and moved one of his legs to gently nudge the vampire's head with his toes.

Arthur frowned and leaned his head away from Alfred's toes, his eyes narrowing a little bit. "Don't be nasty." he hissed quietly at him and turned his attention back to the show that he wasn't even actually watching.

Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes. He was never going to be able to get anything out of Arthur but it was a good thing he was well known for never giving up.

"I did something wrong."

The sunny blond looked away from his computer and frowned. He shifted on his seat and stared at Arthur, but the vampire didn't even glanced at him, not once.

Arthur rubbed his lips together, his fangs chewing on the corner of his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and slowly sat up on the bed, his head leaning against his shoulder. "I killed a lot of people, no. I killed a lot of vampires." The sandy blond chuckled, his eyes now turning to stare at his lap. "Vampires can be very territorial and can easily get jealous. They are envious and greedy, if they are miserable then everyone around them must be, that's how a lot of vampires live and that's how they get through eternity."

"The person that turned me into a vampire was an elder, by default that makes me a pure blood because the older vampires get, the stronger they become. Old vampires can turn humans into vampires that can be just as strong as they are, while young vampires can only turn humans into vampires but not powerful ones. Elders can basically transfer their strength to their kids and make them powerful, stronger and better. It is the best sensation too, to feel that power slowly consuming your body and transforming you. It was the greatest feeling I have ever felt in my life, human and immortal."

"That vampire was my mentor for years. We saw the world together and we also became friends. The world was aging around us and we were just standing still, watching it change every day. Every day was a new story, something new to learn and some new place to visit. It was fantastic."

Arthur stopped for a couple of seconds, a bitter smile spreading across his lips.

"Two hundred years ago, things changed. You see, we came here to America because it was still fresh and new and we wanted to experience something different. Europe was far too old to keep our interest anymore. It was here that I met someone different."

"She was born here in America from German immigrants. I met her by accident, she was lost and when she saw me she thought I was going to hurt her. She was scared of me to no end. She knew there was something different about me, but she didn't know how to put it into words. I didn't do anything, I didn't even helped her. But we kept bumping into each other every night. She worked at local pub and would usually stay until late cleaning the place and every night she would get lost. At first I thought she was dumb but later on found out that she needed glasses but couldn't afford them, so every night she would try to remember her way through the streets but always had problems going back home."

"After meeting with her so many times, her fear disappeared and soon enough she was asking me for help. I don't know what exactly made me help her but I did. Every night I would walk her home and every night she wouldn't shut her mouth. She would talk about everything that would happen to her during the day and then her work. I think she thought I was rude because I would never attempt to make a conversation with her so she kept trying and eventually I opened up to her."

"I was in love and I knew it but I didn't know how to handle it. I could only do one thing, tell my mentor. I wanted to turn this special person in one of us. I wanted to be with her and see the time pass by with her. She was my new reason to exist in the present and the reason why I was grateful to be an immortal because if it wasn't because of my immortality, I would have never met her. "

Alfred rubbed his lips together, his eyes not moving from the screen on his computer. He shifted on his seat uncomfortably, not liking the way Arthur sounded so passionate about this girl. It was...bothering him and Alfred knew then that he was jealous. He never thought of the idea that maybe Arthur had been in love with someone else before, no. He never even thought that Arthur was that old. The vampire hardly talked about himself and now that he was telling him his story, Alfred didn't want to hear anymore. He was jealous and he hated it. He could feel his blood, hot and running through his veins, bothering him and causing him to twitch a bit.

Arthur was oblivious of the way Alfred was feeling at the moment. He looked lost in memories. The vampire was not sitting in his living room at the moment, in this small town and in the middle of nowhere. No. He was back in time, living through everything he could remember again.

"He seemed happy, my master. He was glad that I was finally able to find a human that I wanted to share our 'curse with'. But that was not true, he hated the idea of me turning someone else into a vampire. He didn't want any of his children to find someone else, they were all meant to be with him and to keep him company and to walk him through time. He knew I was going to leave with her and find a new life with her."

"He killed her. He murdered her while making me think he was going to help me convince her to become one of us. I was devastated. I truly did not want to keep living or being near him but he kept me alive for years. Not letting me out of his sight until I was 'over what happened'. I never got over it and because of that I realized that all I wanted was pay back. I killed my brothers and sisters. All the children he had created, I killed them all. One by one, I got rid of them. He was just as alone as I was then and I ran away."

Arthur leaned his head back against the couch, his half lidded eyes staring at the ceiling. "I have been running away ever since then."

Alfred closed his laptops and gently dropped it on top of the coffee table. He sighed loudly and glanced away, resting his head against his hands and rubbing his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so persistent. I didn't know...that it would be something like this. But, why do you keep running away? If you killed all of those vampires, can you kill him and be free from this?"

Arthur chuckled, his eyes finally turning to face Alfred. The teen felt his throat going dry when he noticed that the vampire was crying. Tears were running down his pale cheeks, making the skin look glossy and Alfred could feel his fingers twitching. He wanted to touch Arthur's face but he was glued to his chair, he didn't want to move, no he couldn't move. He was feeling guilty, guilty for being jealous and guilty for making Arthur tell him something that was still so painful to him.

"I can't kill him. I don't think I would ever be able to do it but he wants to kill me. He had tried many times and it has come to the point that he hired people to do it. He ended up getting vampire hunters to do it."

Alfred blinked a couple of times and tilted his head. Vampire hunters? He always thought that was nothing but a myth since Arthur never spoke of one. Who would bother to hunt people that were immortal and also could easily snap your neck in half.

"Vampire hunters? Aren't they just...humans, or other vampires?"

Arthur shook his head and stood up. He stared at Alfred for a couple of seconds, making the teen blush and look away. The vampire chuckled and then sat on the couch on Alfred's lap, his head resting against the teen's chest. "They are not really humans but they are also not vampires. Vampire hunters feed on vampires' blood. Vampires' blood is cursed, it is what brings the dead back to life and what gives them strength. If a human drinks vampire blood without being at the edge of dying, their body becomes cursed and damned. They become far stronger than normal humans, faster and blood thirsty. They wish for death and nothing else but they have to keep feeding from vampire blood or they reach a withdrawal phase. They die soon enough as well and once they die their souls go to hell, just like ours would if we die."

"So, they are not vampire hunters for the sake of human beings, they hunt vampires because they need them. They usually don't even kill the vampire, they capture them and feed from them for generations. They stop aging just like we do and the older the blood they get is, the stronger they can become, just like us."

Alfred swallowed, his arms slowly wrapping around Arthur's body as he leaned his chin on top of the vampire's head. "Can you...can you take them?"

"Yes, but only if they are not in a group. I can take one or two on my own, but more than that would be impossible." Arthur rubbed his face with one of his hands, his body leaning limply against Alfred, dropping his whole weight on top of the teen.

"I'm sorry...for making you tell me about this whole thing. I didn't know it was going to be that deep, I thought you were just a loner." Alfred leaned back against the leather chair, his eyes closing but he was still frowning. The guilt in his chest growing by the second. It was even making it hard to breath and he was sure he wanted to cry. The knot on his throat was too hard to swallow but he fought it off.

"You little liar." Arthur snickered against Alfred's neck, his body trembling. "You just regret hearing about her. You are jealous and feel bad about it."

Alfred's blood froze, he wanted to deny it. He really did. He didn't want Arthur to be right but he knew denying it was not going to change anything. He was jealous, yes he was, and he hated it. He didn't want Arthur thinking about anyone else. And the teen was just wondering if this had become an obsession. If he had become so obsessed with the vampire that he was becoming sick in the head, just like Arthur's mentor, just like the bastard that is still able to make him cry.

"It's alright. I can't make the past come back. It would be impossible. You can be jealous if you want, I don't care."

The sunny blond swallowed the knot in his throat and hugged the vampire closer to his body. He clung to Arthur, burring his face against his shoulder as he felt tears finally running down the corner of his eyes. Why was he crying? Was he feeling bad for Arthur? Did he really felt that bad for Arthur? Or was he crying because of how horrible he was for being jealous. Why exactly was he crying? Alfred wasn't sure. He couldn't tell anymore but it felt so good. The pressure in his chest was leaving him and he was finally able to breathe. He sobbed and pulled Arthur as close as it was humanly possible.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Alfred stuttered his apology and flinched just a bit when Arthur ran his hands through his hair in return. The silence around them comforting them both and Alfred didn't bother to break it again.

* * *

><p>Alfred shivered and wrapped his thick scarf around his neck. It had snowed for the past two days so he hadn't been able to go outside until now and like always his mom was nagging at him to make sure he had a jacket, scarf, gloves and a hood when going outside! The sunny blond rolled his eyes and once he was well clothed he went outside. He stared at the snow and moved through it with a snicker.<p>

It was even worse when he reached Arthur's house. The snow from the trees had fallen around his house, burying the left side of the vampire's home! Thankfully that was all. Alfred cleaned his shoes on the mat on the porch and then went inside without even knocking. The door was always open, at least ever since Alfred was to be expected in Arthur's house.

"Hey, have you seen your house from the outside? Dude one of your walls is totally buried in snow!" Alfred went inside the kitchen and was not surprised when he found Arthur attempting to cook. For the looks of it he was making cookies but the ones that were out of the oven looked like coal. The teen made a face and picked up one of the cookies, taking a bite from it before making a face. "Tasteless Art, I think you seriously need to check on them more often, you know, before they turn black."

Arthur just huffed in return, looking obviously offended. "Shut up! I was trying to clean up the snow outside my porch while they were cooking and I forgot about them! I'm sure the next batch won't be bad."

Alfred snickered, leaning in to nuzzle his face against Arthur's with a content noise. He kissed the vampire's cheek and then his nose. He smiled when Arthur pulled away and he could see a hint of pink on those pale cheeks.

"Do you have coffee?" Alfred asked, grabbing a handful of the burnt cookies.

"Made? No, but you can make some." Arthur pointed at one of the kitchen cabinets that had the coffee and then turned his attention back to the cookie dough he was currently making.

"I don't get it. You can't eat food so why do you keep cooking." Alfred got the can of coffee and set it down on the kitchen counter before grabbing one of Arthur's teakettles to boil some water.

"I like the smell, and sometimes I like to taste them. I cannot eat them but I can taste them. I can feel the texture and enjoy the flavor." Arthur lightly pressed his rolling pin against Alfred's back and huffed at him. "Just because I'm the living dead it does not mean I have lost my appreciation for life. You just start to appreciate the little things in life more often."

"So you chew your food, taste it and then spit it out?" Alfred had to laugh, it was a funny mental image although at the same time it was kind of nasty.

"W-well...when you put it that way." The vampire stared down, not knowing what else to say. It was something disgusting to think of, but he had been doing it so many years that for him it was just something normal. A lot of vampires did it as well, and he was so used to being around vampires more than humans that he forgot that it was not really something 'normal' to do.

"I'm just teasing you." The teen chuckled, and sat on one of the stools around the kitchen island Arthur was working on.

"You sure don't respect me for someone that can easily drink your blood and kill you." The vampire mumbled, rolling the dough on the kitchen surface.

"Well, I know you wouldn't because who else would there be to keep you company then?" The sunny blond smiled.

"Well...I-I can get a cat."

"They would get hair all over your furniture."

"I can get a bird!"

"They would poop all over your furniture."

"Well! I can get a dog!"

"You don't like dogs because they bark too much."

"I-I...I can get a snake."

"Snakes are boring and you know it."

Arthur swallowed heavily and just huffed. He grabbed one of the cookie cutters and began to cut he dough in different shapes. "I can still change my mind about you any day I want. I can even erase your memories if I want." The vampire gave a triumphant smile.

Arthur kept cutting the cookies, so he didn't notice how wide Alfred's eyes were. He was just staring at Arthur, his breathing caught up in his throat, refusing to let go. He started shaking and soon enough he was standing up and spinning the vampire around by the shoulder. The teen grabbed Arthur by his arms and shook him once.

"You wouldn't do that? You wouldn't? Right?" Alfred didn't know that he was screaming and he didn't even noticed how tight his hold on Arthur was. He was just staring at him with the same wide eyes, desperation and fear showing because he knew that Arthur would do it if he had too. He knew that Arthur would erase his memories if he saw it fit, he just wasn't aware of the fact that the vampire could do this until now.

Arthur blinked a couple of times, his eyes wide as well but just in surprise. He wasn't even paying attention at the pain on his arms, instead he was just staring at Alfred, tilting his head curiously at the reaction he had drawn from the other.

"Answer! Arthur! You wouldn't do that, right?" Alfred shook the vampire once more, although it was a horrible idea. He knew that Arthur could easily push him away and kill him if he did anything to truly upset him but at the moment he couldn't help himself. How could he? He didn't want to forget Arthur, ever. He never wanted to forget him. Even if he was a vampire and even if this may just be a sick obsession he just couldn't forget him.

No, what he was thinking was wrong. It wasn't the fact that Arthur was a vampire that had him like this. It was just the idea of losing Arthur and never seeing him again. He would had been just as upset if Arthur was human and talked about running away from him any day. It was Arthur, that was all. The fact that he could lose Arthur was what was driving him insane inside. It wasn't an obsession anymore, it was not the obsession of knowing someone that belonged to another world he didn't know or the fact that Arthur would unintentionally seduce and hypnotize people because of his nature. No, those factors were out of the question now. It was because he truly did love Arthur, after more than one year of knowing him, he was sure that he was in love.

And Alfred knew that Arthur was aware of this. He knew because Arthur was now staring at him with that small smile of his and, his eyes, Alfred couldn't describe the way the other was looking at him but it was different from before. It was endearing. The vampire slowly reached for Alfred's wrist and forced him to let him go gently.

"I wouldn't do it. I was just playing. I would never do that to you, to anyone." Arthur chuckled quietly, now staring down at the floor with a bit of guilt in his eyes. "I didn't mean for you to take it so seriously."

Alfred found himself breathing calmly again. He didn't even noticed that he had been panting until now. He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes tightly shut as he tried to get a hold of himself. All he did was over-react, but who wouldn't when they were in a situation like him? Well, maybe a lot of people wouldn't but he was not them damnit! He could over-react if he wanted too.

The teen rubbed his lips together and without asking leaned in to kiss the vampire. He pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around him and didn't let go. The teen slipped his tongue in Arthur's mouth, letting it rub against the roof of his mouth. It was always odd how Arthur's mouth was always so cold, yet he just couldn't get enough of it. It was something new, fresh even, ironically enough. He ran his hands over Arthur's back, gently pressing against his lower back to pull him closer.

Arthur was kissing him back, his hands were clinging to the sleeves of his shirt and his tongue was playfully rubbing against his own. The vampire was leaning towards him, letting Alfred guide him. Alfred was still not sure why Arthur would always let him take the lead but it was probably because Arthur didn't want Alfred to feel like he was forcing him to do anything, to doubt him and make him believe that he was using his powers to make Alfred do what he wanted him to do. But Alfred was far from being forced to do this, he was willing slowly pulling Arthur's shirt off. It was his own will that was touching that cold, pale chest and letting his fingers gently rub against Arthur's nipples.

The vampire was leaning back against the kitchen island. The cookie dough was now forgotten and Arthur had to chuckle when Alfred use his arm to push everything off of the island to pick Arthur up and lay him down on it.

"If we do this, do you think your body would get warmer?" Alfred jokingly said and let his hands work on Arthur's belt. To be honest he had only done it with girls before and didn't know a lot about how to have sex with Arthur but that was not letting him stop him. No, not at all, he could ask Arthur. He could let him guide him if he wished but he was not going to stop this.

"I highly doubt it, but we can try and see." Arthur licked his own lips, his hands now working on Alfred's shirt. He tugged the piece of clothing off and tossed it away, not caring where it landed. Once Alfred's chest was fully exposed Arthur had to purr. The muscles and the well defined body was just so alive. It was filled with human life and Arthur could feel it radiating from Alfred and it was just so delicious to have so close to him. It was something he once had but couldn't get anymore. It was gone, his own human life was gone and all he had left was what he was now. But he wasn't sad about it, no, he wasn't. He could live through Alfred and be with him and feel that life emitting from him. The vampire let his hands slowly run over Alfred's chest, he shivered and goose bumps slowly crawled all over his pale body.

Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur's neck. He sucked on the skin and let his tongue run over the vampire's jawline before gently biting on his ear and tugging on it. "You are gonna have to guide me through this. I think you know how to do this better than I do."

Arthur leaned his head back against the kitchen island and chuckled. He glanced at Alfred from the corner of his eyes. "You assume a lot." he licked Alfred's cheek, letting his fangs touch the smooth skin. "I thought teenagers these days were more sexually active, tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head and reached for Alfred's fingers to gently bite on his finger tips. "You are going to use your fingers first." he nodded and sucked on the teen's fingers, taking two of the digits at a time in his mouth. The vampire lazily ran his tongue over the fingers, sucking them gently and coating them with enough saliva that a shiny coat could be seen. Once that was done he guided Alfred's hand in between his legs.

Alfred let his middle finger push inside the other. He leaned his forehead against Arthur's chest and moved his finger in and out slowly before pushing in the second finger. He patiently stretched the fingers, scissoring the others insides until a third finger could be added. Alfred let his tongue run over Arthur's neck again, and then kissed the moaning lips that eagerly kissed him back. The teen moved his fingers in and out, now making a pace with his digits and not really worrying about stretching the other any further, instead he was having his fun now. He was pushing his fingers deeper inside the other, watching him squirm and gently moan against his lips.

Arthur was arching his back against the island, his hips rocking back and forth against the finger as his ass sucked in the digits until Alfred's knuckles were touching his asshole. He rubbed his lips together and closed his eyes, letting his hands slowly wrap around Alfred's torso to pull him closer again. He was moaning against the teen's chest, biting and licking on the tan skin. He was in need of this, it had been so many years, far too many. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had sex with someone and was so impatient about it. He just wanted Alfred, and needed him. The other was more important to him than what he first thought.

The sunny blond pulled his fingers out and let them gently play with Arthur's nipples, pulling on the hard nubs until the skin was slightly pink. He smirked and leaned in to suck on a nipple, tugging it with his teeth as he positioned himself in between Arthur's legs. Alfred pushed in slowly, letting the head slid in first and nothing else. He groaned and bit down on Arthur's nipple a bit harder, his eyes glancing upwards to stare at the vampire.

Arthur was biting down on the corner of his bottom lip, his eyes were tightly closed and his hands were roughly scratching on Alfred's shoulders. He let his nails dig against the skin but made sure to control himself well enough not to hurt the other. The vampire was twitching and trembling, his thighs were rubbing against Alfred's hips, and his toes were curling up against his feet. He rubbed his cheek against his shoulder, moaning quietly before opening his eyes to stare at the other.

"M-more."

It was all Alfred needed to hear. He closed his eyes and pushed his whole member inside the vampire. He hissed at the odd, cold feeling of the body underneath him but didn't stop. He leaned back and thrust in once and then twice. Making sure that that Arthur was taking him well enough before actually forming a rhythm. The teen leaned his head on Arthur's chest, his hands now holding the others thighs and pulling his hips closer to his body as he slowly thrust in and out. He could feel Arthur wrapping his arms around his head, running his hands through his hair and then moving them to lightly claw on his back. The skin on his back was burning, his head was spinning and his cock was now pounding inside the other non-stop. He just couldn't control himself anymore, everything about the vampire was slowly intoxicating him, no, everything about Arthur was intoxicating him and consuming him in pleasure.

Arthur swallowed heavily, his fangs slowly poking out of his mouth and slowly growing as he moaned and lost control of himself. The green eyes were turning pale and the irises were hardly recognizable. The vampire was thrusting his hips, taking Alfred's whole member inside of him and enjoying every single thrust the sunny blond would give. He groaned and tilted his head back, his hands were growing a little bit bigger and his fingernails were getting longer and thicker. The claws were now holding on Alfred's hands, digging against the skin and lightly cutting the skin.

None of them stopped. Alfred just stared at Arthur, the way he looked once he lost control of what kept him as a human. The vampire was moaning in pleasure, asking for more and holding onto him. He was burring his face on Alfred's neck, his tongue licking on the skin while his fangs gently poked against the skin. They were sharp, one little push and he could bite his neck and pierce the skin with ease but Arthur didn't do it. He just kept moaning for Alfred.

The teen could feel his limit reaching but he just couldn't do anything to stop it. He was still young and not very experienced in sex but that didn't really stopped him from continuing or feeling shy or even ashamed for not having the stamina to satisfy Arthur because he could keep going again. He could fuck the body underneath him all night.

Alfred bit down on the corner of his bottom lip and moaned against Arthur's chest as he came. He filled the other and roughly thrust inside of him. He was panting and sweating, all he could hear now was the moaning body underneath him. How it was squirming and arching for more. It was still unsatisfied and Alfred had to chuckle. He could do more for Arthur, oh yes he could. He could do everything for the vampire and this was just the sweet honey on top.

Alfred pulled back and hissed softly when sweat crawled down the small cuts on his back. He stared down at the vampire and licked his his lips. Arthur was looking so lost and so human at the moment. Even though his fangs were now showing and his eyes were so pale they were almost unnoticeable he was just looking like anyone else would during sex. He was in need and wanting more. Arthur was squirming and whispering for more and reaching for Alfred and wanting him closer.

The teen gently grabbed Arthur by the shoulder and flipped him over. He forced the other to bend over the kitchen island and groan Alfred leaned on top of him and rubbed his member against Arthur's ass and then his balls. He slipped his cock in between the vampire's thighs to rub against the soft skin until it was hard again. He didn't thrust back in, no, he leaned down to kiss and lick on Arthur's back as he kept thrusting his cock in between Arthur's thighs.

Arthur was turning his head, glancing at him and moaning softly as he begged Alfred to get closer and when the sunny blond did, he kissed him. He licked and sucked on Alfred's lips as the teen pushed back inside of him and Arthur moaned against the kiss. He moaned and arched his body, his hips moving once again.

Alfred held tightly on Arthur's hips, his thrusts a bit rougher than before and with no real rhythm to them. He would stop to kiss and bite Arthur's neck before moving again and then he would stop again to kiss him and play with the perky nipples that were now pressing against the kitchen island. He was taking his time this time. He wouldn't cum as quick and he was going to make sure to make the other so tired, he would want to sleep through the next night.

He had all the time in the world to play with Arthur's body like this and he was going to have his fill.

* * *

><p>Alfred smirked and stretched his arms over his head. He was satisfied and very much showing it. Of course he would be satisfied, he was staring at his new newspaper article and was more than happy. It was perfect! There was no way his professor would say that it was lacking anything. It was perfect and more importantly he could hear him. He could hear Arthur when reading his article, the voice was clear in his head and it was narrating his story perfectly.<p>

The sunny blond printed out his paper and quickly put on his jacket before snatching the pages and running out of his room. He was going to show Arthur. It had taken two years but it was clear now. He had done it and now he was proud to show it to Arthur without a doubt. This was going to be the start of his career. There was no way people wouldn't want to read his stories or articles now.

Alfred knew that a lot of people wouldn't get why he was so happy or so excited, he doubted Arthur would either but he would be happy for him none the less. After all the vampire still couldn't understand why Alfred wanted to make Arthur his voice but it was just the fact that Arthur didn't understand how interesting he was to Alfred and how much 'normal people' would find him interesting. Arthur had lived through a lot and every day he would tell Alfred a new story, a new different piece of history and something that no book would bother to mention. He was old and knew a lot about life but he was still understandable and he was still reachable. He was still naïve about some things and he was still easily surprised. He was a vampire but for Arthur he was still just like him, just somebody trying to find what made him happy and kept him happy.

The teen smiled, staring down at the pavement like it was the source of his happiness. That was far from it but right now the only thing Alfred could think of was the surprised look in Arthur's face when he showed him his finished article. He was going to make him ready and was going to ask him the same thing he did every time, except this time he knew the answer.

Alfred walked through Arthur's front yard and then stopped. He frowned and stared at the open door before narrowing his eyes and quickly running to the porch. The door was not open, it was broken. It was hardly hanging from the frame and the middle of it was cracked.

The sunny blond turned his head when he heard something breaking inside the house and quickly ran in. He glanced around to see the house completely trashed inside. All of Arthur's old furniture was either broken or damaged. The kitchen was in no better shape. Alfred reached the living room and stared at the broken window before quickly running to the back door and opening it.

"Arthur!" He yelled and ran inside the forest, he could hear something not far from where he was. People was screaming and barking out orders that Alfred couldn't understand. He kept running though, he didn't stop until he was able to see Arthur.

The vampire's fangs were showing but it was different from before. They looked longer and sharper and like all of his teeth were nothing bur razor blades. The green irises were shining clearly through the night and against Arthur's now black eyeballs. Arthur's hands looked bigger than before and the claws looked like the ones of a wild beats in the looks of a human hand. He was fighting against two figures. No, it was five different people. The five men were attacking and moving so fast Alfred could hardly keep up with them if he could at all. Some of them would disappear and just reappear in different places, at least that's what his eyes were telling him.

Arthur didn't seem to be having any problems fighting them. He was growling and hissing and his body was moving just as fast. He would use his claws to stab and keep them away from him but the five were moving in sync, almost like if they were the same person.

This was bad, this was just bad and Alfred had no idea what to do. What could he do? These people were monsters, he was sure they were not human. No human could move that fast and there was no way any human could put up a fight with Arthur. But he also didn't want to run away. He couldn't leave Arthur alone, that was not an option, the mere idea of leaving Arthur was making sick and he hadn't even done it already.

It was then that Arthur spotted him. He stared at him with wide, horrified eyes and Alfred knew. Alfred knew that Arthur was going to lose and he knew he was not going to be able to protect him. Alfred was going to die and Arthur was not going to be able to save him.

The vampire let out an inhuman scream when one of the men hit him on the back with what looked like a thick, metal baseball bat. None of them were caring sharp weapons. It was odd how they wanted to fight a vampire with nothing but blunt weapons but Alfred truly didn't have the time to question them. He couldn't just stand there and watch now. Just as one of the men was about to hit Arthur again Alfred ran in and tackled him. He grabbed on Arthur's wrist and tried to pull him away but one of the shadowy figures hit him on the stomach.

Alfred felt his body fly through the air until it hit the ground. He coughed up blood right away and sat up slowly. He glanced over to where Arthur was and watched as the group pinned down the vampire and gagged him with what looked like a metal, mouth mask. Thick handcuffs were soon cuffing Arthur's wrists and legs and then a long chain was tightly wrapped around his torso.

The teen watched as one of the men from the group walked away and turned around. He glanced at him and Alfred felt his blood turning cold. The man walked over and Alfred saw it move his hand before everything went dark.

Alfred woke up with the most horrible headache he ever had in his life. The back of his neck was hurting and his whole body was in pain. He was having a hard time breathing and he was almost sure that one of his ribs was broken. He coughed, feeling blood in his mouth as he did. The teen glanced around and noticed that he was on the floor in Arthur's living room. But it didn't look quite the same. He slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around his chest to glance at the weird boxes that were now filling Arthur's living room.

The boxes looked like stainless steal and they were labeled like if they came from a hospital. One of the boxes was empty but it felt cold to the touch. Alfred tilted his head and tried to read what it said but his glasses were now missing. He was able to make up some of the words by forcing his eyes but all that he was able to read was that the boxes contained human blood.

Alfred didn't have time to think about the boxes though, he needed to find Arthur. He hissed softly as he stood up, his body begging him to stay on the ground but he couldn't do it. No, he needed to find Arthur and make sure that he was okay. Those people didn't look like they wanted to kill him so Arthur had to be alive.

The teen was just about to walk back into the forest when he heard some muffling noises coming from behind him. Slowly he turned around and glanced at the basement door. Alfred swallowed heavily and moved towards the door, his shaky hand twisting the handle as carefully as he could and as quietly as he could master it. He moved down the stairs with care and once he was able to see the basement he knelt down to glance around the room.

Alfred's eyes widened and his throat ran dry when he saw what was happening. The men from before were holding the vampire over what looked like a big stainless steel rectangle. A dozen of blood bags were being held by hooks from the ceiling and each one was injected inside on Arthur's cheeks. The needles were buried in the skin, and the vampire wasn't even able to shake them off, the metal gag was still keeping his mouth shut and unable to move. Three of the group of men were also holding him tight and not letting him move from his spot on top of the stainless steel container.

"I think he is well now." One of the men said and another one nodded in return. The nodding man reached for a small plastic hook all the blood bags seem to have and pulled each and every one of them, stopping the blood that was running down the thin plastic tubes.

Alfred watched in horror as one of the men pulled out a sharp knife and without even a flinch sliced open Arthur's throat. Blood poured out of the vampires body like water and filled the container underneath him with blood. The group of men held tightly on Arthur as he tried to struggle and get away but he was held in place. The cut closed then, in a matter of seconds but the same man sliced it open again, making more blood pour out.

"With this much blood, I doubt we would need to get paid by our boss. We can keep milking vampire blood out of this elder until we have enough to last us for years."

"And he is going to be a good vampire and stay still or else we are gonna kill that guy upstairs." One of the man laughed and lightly tugged on Arthur's hair, earning a glare from the vampire but nothing else.

The sunny blond looked away then and quickly moved up the stairs, being as quiet as he had been before. He covered his mouth with one of his hands, fighting off the urge to throw up. Alfred's body was shaking, he could hardly even stand at the moment and it wasn't because of the pain, no. These people, they were hurting Arthur and showing not even a flinch of remorse, all they wanted was his blood and they were forcing him to drink and then drain it out of him. Over and over...and probably even before Alfred woke up. He glanced at the cuckoo clock and stared at the time. Three hours, he had been unconscious for three hours and they had done this for three hours already and didn't plan on stopping any time soon. And Arthur was willingly letting them do it because he didn't want Alfred to get killed. It was to protect him.

Alfred rubbed his lips together, rage boiling in his blood but he wasn't sure of what to do. What could he do? There was no way he could call the police, even less call for anyone to help him. These guys were able to break bones in one hit, who knows what they could do if they actually tried to kill someone. They had been using baseball bats before because they didn't want to actually make Arthur bleed because that would be a waste of blood for them, but now Alfred was sure that those baseball bats were not normal ones.

What could Alfred do now? He felt so helpless and useless. A few hours ago all he wanted was to show Arthur his paper and be with him but now. Now he wouldn't be able to do that, ever. They were going to kill Arthur after they were doing or take him away. He was never going to see Arthur again and there was also a high chance that they were just going to kill him after they were done.

He was running out of ideas and he was also running out of time. What could he do?

"_Vampire blood is cursed, if you drink it and you are not dead you can gain strength but you will be forever cursed." _

Alfred twitched when he heard Arthur's words in his head. He could remember having conversations with Arthur about hunters and the way they would gain their strength and inhuman abilities was because they would feed on cursed blood. The teen glanced around the room and his eyes landed on the boxes that were closed. Slowly he moved towards one of the boxes and flipped the lock open before opening it. It was more blood but Alfred knew that this one was different. It had no labels and was not marked. It was just a bag of blood and he knew why it wasn't labeled. It was because it was Arthur's blood. The blood they were draining from him.

Alfred stared at the blood bag for what felt an eternity. He knew what he had to do to safe Arthur but, how could he do it. This was it, he was going to pick Arthur over everything. He was going to lose his future and probably who he was right now. He was going to be stepping into a world he knew nothing about. A world he was fine with observing but could he survive inside of it.

The teen felt tears running down his eyes and weakly leaned against the box. He swallowed the knot on his throat and curled up. He could do this, he could do this for Arthur. He was not going to lose who he was. He was just going to gain the strength to save him. Just that, just...that one thing. All he needed was the strength to save him.

Alfred tore open the cap of the blood bag and swallowed the blood bag. He grabbed another one and did the same and then another one and another one until he couldn't drink anymore. The empty blood bags were soon surrounding him and Alfred felt something inside of him die. Something was twisting in his body and he wasn't sure what it was. The blood in his veins was hot, burning and Alfred was afraid that he was on fire because of how hot and painful his skin felt. He hissed and closed his eyes, his body squirming and arching on the floor.

Poison, he could feel it slowly spreading through his veins and consuming him. He could hear different things in his head. Different noises he never heard before. He could hear Arthur's voice echoing in his brain and then screaming in terror. The pain in his body was spreading all through it and he wanted to die. He wanted to die so bad because of how painful it was. He was being burned alive and couldn't stop it and everything in his head, everything was so wrong in his brain. He scratched and dug his nails against his skull before something snapped inside of him and then he was laughing. The teen could feel his body moving on its own and twitching. The way he was moving didn't feel like his own and his thoughts, they were so different.

He wanted to murder those men downstairs. He wanted to drain them dry just like they were doing to Arthur. It wasn't about saving him anymore, no. He wanted, he needed to kill these people. The desire was burning in his head and he was now moving through the house and he found knives but no, this was not what he needed. He swallowed heavily, his throat feeling dry but he didn't need water. He was thirsty for something else and his blood, he needed to satisfy what it wanted. The sunny blond could feel someone laughing in his head and he wasn't sure if it was him or someone else but he laughed with him. He laughed and he wasn't even sure if he was truly doing it or if everything was just in his head but what he was sure of was of what he was holding in his hands now.

Alfred smiled, he was smiling so wide he could feel his face cracking. It was odd, it was almost like if his face was going to split in two because of how much he was smiling. And now everything made sense, everything that was confusing before was useless and had no need, now everything he was doing made so much sense it was almost insane. He laughed with that voice again and then moved to the basement.

The sunny blond stared at the men that were now looking at him but now they were moving too slow. They looked so fragile and Alfred found his hand reaching for the handle of the chainsaw he was holding and with a single pull the thing turned on. The teen launched at the group of men, watching as they moved in slow motion and they were so funny because they were trying to get him but they couldn't. They were just so hilarious and pathetic and Alfred wondered why he had been afraid of them before. How could he be afraid of useless trash like this. They were nothing but shit.

Alfred felt himself laughing again when the chainsaw cut through a torso. He wasn't sure which one it had been but he didn't care. One of them was cut in half and Alfred found himself slamming the chainsaw on the fucker's face until nothing was there anymore. He moved again and ran towards the man that was trying to run away. He pushed the chainsaw through his back and snickered at the noises the bones were making as they were shred to pieces. Blood splashed all over the walls and Alfred never noticed how pretty the red color was. It was so beautiful and so delicious. He almost wanted to lean down and lick the blood on the walls but he couldn't do that yet, no not yet because one of the men was now using a knife and stabbing him but it didn't hurt!

The sunny blond felt himself laughing loudly, his lungs were hurting from how much he was laughing because nothing was hurting. The hunters were attacking him but it was nothing. With a snicker he used the chainsaw to rip off one of the hunter's legs before pulling the saw upwards to slice him in half through his groin.

Two more to go.

Alfred watched as the two hunters helplessly stared at each other and looked for a way out and Alfred found everything even more amusing than before because he had looked like them just a couple of minutes ago. Helpless, useless and weak but that felt like an eternity ago. The teen laughed, his body trembling along and he ran towards the hunters. He kicked one of the men, causing him to hit the far wall and even crack the bricks but Alfred soon had his attention on the next hunter. He was grinning at him and then the chainsaw was slicing through the bastard's neck, because he had been the one to hurt Arthur. He was the one that cut his throat open and he was the one that deserved to have his head cut off.

The teen stared with a smiled as the headless body fell on the floor and bleed out. Now there was one left. With a grin he moved towards the last hunter but he was going to take his time with the last one. He was going to make sure to make it clear that they shouldn't mess with Arthur and they shouldn't touch what was his and what he wanted and what he wanted in his life. What he wanted to live for. He laughed and his lungs were burning again. The laugh was echoing in his head and Alfred was using the chainsaw to rip the hunter's limbs one by one. He let him bleed to death and once the body was not moving anymore he turned his attention towards the vampire.

Arthur was leaning against one of the walls, the metallic gag still in his mouth along with the needles on his cheeks and the rest of the cuffs that were keeping him tied up. He was staring at Alfred with wide eyes and he knew what the other had done, and Alfred knew that as well. He was well aware that Arthur had been able to figure it out by now but what Alfred saw was also different. Arthur looked scared, he was scared of him but that was just funny. It was so funny that Alfred found himself laughing and walking towards the vampire. He dropped the chainsaw on the floor and knelt down in front of Arthur, his hands holding on the vampire's face.

"Arthur, you look so pretty like this." And Alfred found himself smiling again. He was grinning from ear to ear and his laugh was so deep and so dark that it didn't feel like his own anymore. But he was still himself, he had to be because he cared for Arthur and he loved Arthur and he was happy that he was able to save him so he was still who he was. Nothing had change, right?

Alfred couldn't stop smiling as he pulled the needles out of Arthur's cheeks and undid the gag. He un-cuffed the vampire and threw the chains across the room before burring his face against Arthur's exposed neck. He hugged the smaller male closer and for the first time did Alfred noticed how small Arthur was, or was he just bigger? He felt bigger but that was impossible. The pain in his body was also gone but he had been too busy crushing the hunters to notice.

But who cared about all of those details. Alfred didn't, so nobody should care, nobody. He was nuzzling his face against Arthur's neck, kissing the pale skin and running his tongue over it and then Alfred blinked, because Arthur was hugging him back. Arthur's arms were wrapped tightly around his arms and his head, pulling him closer to himself.

And Arthur was crying, he was crying and hiding his face against Alfred's hair and the teen was not sure why. Why was Arthur crying when everything right now was perfect and Alfred was just so happy he could hardly keep himself still. He was kissing and rubbing Arthur's back, but the vampire kept crying.

"I'm sorry Alfred, I'm so sorry."

Arthur kept whispering against his hair and Alfred was just so confused because Arthur didn't have to be sorry for anything, because everything right now was perfect. So perfect he could hear himself laughing again but...why was he crying too?

* * *

><p>The man was running so fast his legs were burning. He was panting loudly and trying to swallow as much air as he could but he was just exhausted. He couldn't run anymore, no, it was impossible, his legs were shaking and felt like jell-o and soon he felt himself falling against the cold ground. He quickly tried to stand up, just to fall again. He wanted to scream, but if he did that then they would know where he was. He covered his mouth with both of his hands and tried to stand up again before coughing loudly against his hands when he heard a cold laugh coming from behind him.<p>

He started to run again but felt himself falling onto the ground again. He glanced back and saw blood splashing through the air and then his leg. He screamed and quickly tried to stand up again but it was impossible, his legs. They was gone. He was now unable to run. He couldn't get away. It was impossible, it was just impossible. The man heard himself screaming and turned around.

A grinning face greeted him. Blue eyes were staring down at him with amusement while a bloody chainsaw was lazily being held in his hand. Alfred tilted his head a bit in disappointment as he stepped closer so he was right in front of the other.

"You couldn't even run far enough for me to attempt to run and you were so loud I almost thought it was a pig squealing." Alfred snickered and then lifted one of his feet just to slam it down on top of the others healthy leg. He heard bones breaking and another scream and Alfred found himself laughing again.

"If you kill him, he can't talk."

Alfred glanced back and smiled at Arthur. The vampire was slowly getting closer and soon enough he was standing next to Alfred.

The vampire stared down at the hunter that was squirming and twitching in pain on the floor. He was crying and at some point ended up throwing up in pain. The man was sobbing non-stop, and the vampire just tilted his head. He gracefully sat down next to the hunter and stared at him with toxic, green eyes. He was staring at him coldly and without mercy, showing that he will die.

"I am trying to find the whereabouts of a vampire. He hired you bastards to kill me. Now, tell me if you know about this." The vampire leaned in and snared, his sharp fangs showing.

"W-who are you guys! W-what is he? What's going on? I-I don't know. I-I was...I was just asked to guard this place!" The man was sobbing in pain and desperation. He was glancing in between Alfred and Arthur, not knowing which one to be the most afraid of.

"He is Alfred. He drank a bit too much elder vampire blood and is now...well, he is now like this." Arthur frowned mentally but didn't let it show. He glanced back at the hunter instead and narrowed his eyes. "He is just a lot better than you scum. Now tell me what you know?"

"W-we do business with a lot of vampires to get their blood! I-I don't know about all of this. W-who is this vampire! Maybe I can remember, what did he do?" The hunter was trying to find a way out, he truly didn't know anything about a vampire ever asking for their services although it was not unheard of. He was just a guard for their blood bank, that was all.

Arthur sighed and stood up, brushing some dirt off of his clothes before tilting his head against his shoulder. "You don't know anything..."

The vampire turned around and walked away. He heard Alfred snickering and then the noise of the chainsaw again before a blood and disgusting scream soon follow. A minute later Alfred was walking right next to him again, the bigger male was nuzzling against his neck, licking the skin there before wrapping his arms around him.

"Why are we looking for your old master Arthur? I thought you said you couldn't kill him?" The sunny blond hummed happily, his cheek resting against Arthur's shoulder blade.

"I can now." Arthur gave the sunny blond a small smile and kissed his cheek, before burying his face against the side of Alfred's face. "I will find him and kill him. I will make it slow and painful, until he can no longer remember who he is, until he can no longer feel anything and is nothing but an empty, soulless body."

Alfred chuckled at the mental image and then nodded his head slowly. "But that doesn't answer my question. Why now?"

The vampire kissed Alfred's cheek again and turned around to keep walking. The sunny blond stared at him in confusion but after a moment just laughed and followed him again, the bloody chainsaw now hanging from his hand carelessly and no longer alive.

Arthur felt his heart sink and he glanced back at Alfred. "Hey Alfred, why don't you write me something when we get home?"

"Writing? That's boooring!" Alfred frowned and rolled his shoulders, before grinning and leaning close to the vampire again. "Why don't you let me watch you while you hunt a human instead!"

The sandy blond smiled weakly and once again ran his fingers through Alfred's hair. "Yeah...I can let you do that." He felt his heart clenching and he wanted to just cry. He wanted to fall on the floor and cry but he couldn't do that. He couldn't. He could make this work and he will because he had all the time in the world.

_'Why do I want to kill this vampire you ask? Because he killed a person I once loved and then killed half of the person I love now.' _But Arthur could never tell this to Alfred.

* * *

><p>Jesus Christ this ice-cream, I am so buying more.<p>

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
